A multitude of household and light commercial pressure washers are on the market. These washers, for the purposes of the following, are those that provide pressurized water at under 3500 pounds-per-square-inch (psi) with a water flow rate of less than 3.0 gallons per minute (gpm).
The vast majority of these pressure washers, if not all of them, employ either an electric brushed or induction motor, or a gas powered engine, that drives a wobble plate pump. The wobble plate displaces three pistons that alternatingly draw water from an inlet and drive pressurized water through an outlet. The use of three pistons is generally ubiquitous.
Efforts to increase the power of a pressure washer would generally include altering certain elements of the water pump, such as increasing motor strength or replacing the brushed motor with a brushless motor. However, these conventional alterations generally result in impairments that make the pressure washer impractical, overly expensive, and/or non-functional.